


The Dragon Saviour

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternative Meeting, Dalton - Freeform, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, bulling, cannon apart from kurt doesnt spy on dalton or move to dalton, may have claimed creative freedom from the original prompt, sort of cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Prompt: Kurt is a unicorn. Blaine is a dragon. (Literally or take that any way you wish). They meet in a forest while they're both trying to escape someone / something. Odds are against them, but soulmates have a way of staying together. :)so, ive gone quite off course from the prompt, and this is probably nothing like the prompter pictureed. I really wanted to have a literal unicorn kurt and dragon blaine, but i couldnt work out how, as ive never read/written supernatural type fics. therefore we end up with costumes instead :( sorryKurt is dumped in a random woods by rick the stick nelson, having no idea where he is. eventually he comes across Blaine, who helps kurt get home





	The Dragon Saviour

Kurt stopped running. Let’s face it, he was lost.

* * *

It all started when Brittany put up those stupid unicorn campaign posters. Yes, Kurt is a unicorn, but the Neanderthals at school didn’t like it being reminded. Karofstsy hasn’t bothered Kurt since returning, but the puck-head hockey players turned out the be a bigger issue. Kurt wishes he hadn’t fought to stay at Mckinely with his friends, and instead had transferred to the all-boys boarding school his Dad was trying to encourage him to go to.

The day after the unicorn posters had appeared in the corridors the puck-heads had cornered him in the astrology classroom one lunch time. He had received a crayon note from in his locker asking to meet him at lunch, and had stupidly assumed it would be Brittany, not Rick ‘the stick’ Nelson.

While Rick is throwing jeers at him, Kurt catches a bit of movement in his peripheral vision, but before he can react to it he is knocked unconscious.

When he woke up he realised he was alone in a forest, somewhere. It’s still daylight, so he knows he can’t have been took far. Or maybe it’s not the same day… Kurt tries to stop that thought before it can get started.

He slowly stands, trying to take in his surroundings. He realises he has been forced into a unicorn onsie.

“Clever, real clever!” He calls out. The only response he gets is a few birds flying away, startled by the noise. He makes a move to take it off when he realises he is wearing nothing underneath. Nothing.

“Oh! And _I’m_ the fag!” he shouts, chuckling to himself almost hysterically. He looks around again to try and formulate a plan. He can stand here, he can shout for help, or he can try and find help. But which way? He tries to recall anything he can remember.

“Sun rises in the east. That doesn’t help as I don’t know what the time is, or which way I need to go,” he mutters. “Make a compass. I don’t have the materials, or know which way I need to go. Oh, I can look for moss!” He starts looking around before realising, once again, that only helps if he knows which direction he needs to go in.

There is a noise in the bush behind him. He spins quickly to face the danger. He stands still, ready for either his flight or fight instinct to kick in, when he spots more movement among the fallen leaves by his feet.

“SNAKE!” He calls in panic once he spots the Timber Rattlesnake camouflaged in the brown leaves. He turns and runs.

* * *

And that brings him up to where he is now; lost and abandoned in some woods, wearing a unicorn onsie.

“What have you done to my beautiful self?” He hears someone say. Curious, he tries to follow where he thinks the sound came from.

“Would you rather I let them beat you to death?”

“I’m not certain.” Kurt’s heart starts beating faster. What is going on?

“Stop complaining. I saved your life.”

“Forgive me.” Then he sees them. A beautiful man in some kind of dragon costume talking to a girl with what appears to be paper mache horns and a cloak.

“What do I call you?” The girl asks. Kurt then spots the rest of the group. There are about twenty of them, some in costumes like the two he heard, while others are in uniforms – the girls in one and the boys in a different one. A couple of them are holding fairly substantial film equipment.

“Diaval. And in return for saving my life, I am your servant. Whatever you need.”

“Wings. I need you to be my wings.” The pair seem to break out of their characters and turn to the boy with a clipboard stood next to the camera.

“How’s that David?” The dragon boy asks.

“Better. I think we have enough now to make the trailer. That’s a warp girls and guys!” The boy – David - calls. “Come on. Lets go to the common room and order in pizza.”

“What about us girls?” Someone in a fairy costume calls. “You know Crawford Country Day will ground us if we are found in Dalton academy. It’s one thing when a couple of us sneak over, but this many is asking for trouble.” Dalton. That rings a bell with Kurt but he can’t quite work out why.

“Shit. And the Dean will have all our necks if we are caught with you girls in the dorms.” One of the camera men curses.

“What about the warehouse?” Another girl suggests, this one in the Crawford Country Day uniform.

“Good plan. Let’s run the equipment and costumes back to the drama dependent, and then we will meet the rest of you there. Order the pizza for us please?” David asks the girl stood next to him.

“Of course, babe,” She responds before giving him a light kiss.

“I’m going to stay here and get a bit of method practice in the environment if that alright?” The dragon boys asks, starting to take of his costume. Jeff, can you run the costume back for me please? I will come join you in the warehouse once I’m done.”

“Sure,” a blonde boy responds, stepping forwards and helping the dragon boy out of his costume. “See you in a bit,” He smiles.

Kurt waits for the group to leave before stepping out of the woods.

“Excuse me?” He asks the boy.

“Agh! Shit! You made me jump out of my skin! Sorry. I shouldn’t have sworn.” Kurt chuckles.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you. Umm. I was wondering, could you help me please?” The boy looks at him for a moment, taking in Kurt’s dress.

“Only if you can tell me where you got that onsie for. I’ve been looking for a unicorn one for ages!” Kurt chuckles. “I’m Blaine,” he introduces, holding out his hand. Kurt takes it.

“Kurt.”

“So Kurt. What can I help you with?” Blaine questions with a dapper smile.

“First of all, I’m kind of lost. Where am I?” He asks shyly.

“You have just come out of the Dalton woods. We are about a mile away from Dalton Academy – although technically we are still in its grounds.”

“Umm, where’s that?”

“Westerville. Ohio,” Blaine adds as an afterthought, unsure how broad he needs to be.

“Ok, not too far then I guess,” Kurt mutters to himself. “Do you have a phone I can borrow please? I need to get back home.”

“Sure. It’s in my dorm though. Do you want to come with me?” Kurt nods. “Can I ask, what’s happened?”

Kurt tries hard, but he can’t stop the tear from escaping. Blaine notices and instantly puts an arm around him.

“Oh Kurt! Please don’t cry. I’ve got you, you are safe with me now,” he comforts, wiping away a few of Kurt’s escaped tears.

“Sorry-“

“There is no need to apologise! It’s a human emotion. Come on.”

Blaine starts leading the way to the Dalton dorm rooms when Kurt suddenly remembers where the name rings a bell.

“Dalton; that’s the all boys boarding school correct?” He checks with Blaine.

“The one and only. Home of the famous warblers!” Blaine states proudly.

“My Dad wanted to send me here when the bulling started getting worse.” Kurt chuckles. “I wish I had moved, despite the finance issue.”

“Kurt… Right, I want to make it clear you haven’t got to answer, but why where you in our woods in a unicorn onsie? You must have travelled miles!”

So Kurt tells the whole story, starting from freshman year with David and ending with the rattle snake in the woods.

“And that’s how I ended up here,” he concludes sadly as they finally reach the dorm building.

“Oh Kurt!” Blaine says at a bit of a loss. “Come on, lets go call your Dad.”

They make their way up to the second floor to Blaine’s room. Kurt is very surprised to find it isn’t locked. Blaine notices Kurt’s surprise.

“I always lose my keys, to the extent where Nick, Jeff and David all have a copy so I don’t have to call the Dean or Warden every time. But no one is going to take anything, that sort of thing doesn’t happen at Dalton, so I’ve just started not bothering to lock it. Most boys don’t after the first few months anyway.”

“Oh,” Kurt responds simply, following Blaine into his room.

“I have a twin room, but no one boards with me so feel free to sit on the spare bed,” Blaine says as he is hunting through a bag.

“How come?” Kurt questions, finally starting to feel a little more confident and back to himself again.

“Forgetfulness,” he answers simply, throwing the bag on his bed and starting to look through another. When the second bag wields no results it joins the first on the bed, Blaine now on the third bag. “No one wanted to have to turn the room upside down twice a week because I forgot where I left my homework or my Warbler lyrics or the costume I was adapting. But my best friends share the room opposite, so it’s not that lonely.” The third bag joins the others on the bed as Blaine moves to riffles through his desk draws. “I swear I have my mobile somewhere Kurt. I promise I haven’t lured you here for a less chivalrous motive!”

“Well, I didn’t suspect that until you just mentioned it now!” Kurt jokes. Blaine stops going through the draw to look at Kurt in panic, before realising he was joking.

He smiles shyly before going back to searching the draw.

“Um, Blaine?” Kurt questions, having spotted something on the bed next to him.

“Uhm,” he mumbles. Kurt picks up the item and holds it out.

“Is this your phone?”

“Huh? Oh. Um. Yes?” Kurt laughs. And laughs. And laughs. Blaine starts to look a bit self-conscious, causing Kurt to stop.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. But that’s probably the first time I’ve laughed for real in a long time. I’ve missed it…” Blaine gives Kurt an adorable puppy look.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, honest! Anyway, lets call your Dad.” He takes the phone, unlocking it and handing it back to Kurt. “I will give you some privacy,” he tells Kurt while they are waiting for Burt to answer, leaving the room.

* * *

 

Burt is relieved to hear from Kurt, having starting getting more and more worried when Kurt was yet to turn up at the garage – where he always stops in to chat to the grease monkeys on his way home from school.

Not long after Burt hangs up, promising to come and fetch Kurt, Blaine returns.

“Sorted?” He asks.

“Dad’s on his way. But he won’t be hear for at least a couple of hours. We live in Lima. Am I ok to hang here and wait?”

“Of course! I’m not going to kick you out now you’ve used my phone!” Blaine chuckles.

They stay there, chatting about everything from Kurt’s Mom to Blaine’s epic fail asking out the guy at the gap. They are that engrossed in conversation that Burt has to ring Blaine’s phone to tell them he is waiting. Kurt blushes, quickly standing up.

“I guess this is it,” Kurt comments sadly. “Thanks so much for your help, Blaine.”

“Hey, it doesn’t have to be it. I’ve really enjoyed this evening. Apart from what happened early to cause me to meet you of course. What’s your number? I will text you so you can let me know you’ve got back safely.” Kurt blushes, rattling out his number to the adorable, cute, hot, sexy, hobbit in shining armour. “Ok, I’ve messaged you so you have my number as well. Can we meet up again sometime?”

“Of course. How’s this weekend?” Kurt asks.

“Can’t do Saturday – I have rehearsals for Maleficent, the show we were doing to promo for earlier. But Sunday would be great!”

With that, Kurt’s makes his way out to his Dad sat in the idle car.

“Hey bud! What happened?” But it falls on Kurt’s dead ears, still thinking about the guy he spent the last few hours with. Kurt gets in the car.

“Dad? Does the offer to move me to Dalton still stand?”

* * *

 

When Kurt gets home he searches out his phone – luckily an item he doesn’t take to school for risk of getting it broken by a Neanderthal.

 _Home safe and sound._ He replies to the unknown number that messaged him two hours ago. He saves the contact; _Dragon boy._

Two hours away, Blaine’s phone chimes. He looks at it and smiles. _From Unicorn boy_


End file.
